I Need Your Help!
by True-Loves-First-Kiss-101
Summary: Ally likes Austin. Might even love him. One Day he comes to her and asking her to help him win a girl. Ally helps him. But what will happen next? Find out here!


_Me: Hi! I hope you like this story! It's my first Auslly! _

... …. …. …. ….

**Ally's P.O.V**

_At Sonic Boom -_

... …. …. …. ….

I walked down the stairs to see Austin and Dez throwing playing basketball with a tuba. Frustration filled me. _'Why don't they ever listen to me!?'_ Ally thought. I walked towards them. They didn't even notice me. I smiled because of this. When Austin was close enough, I tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and turned around. I smiled. I saw him blush. It wasn't close enough to look like he was just working out. _'Man! He is so hot…' _I thought surprised. Yes, I like Austin. I mean who wouldn't. He's Austin Moon! The cutest, funniest, sweetest guy I have ever met.

"Ally! I didn't see you there." Austin said.

"I could tell." I said smiling.

My face hardens as much as a girl's could.

"Quick question, you do know you can't play ball in the store, right? I thought I told you this last time." I said looking between them with my hands on my hips.

"Well, yeah but don't go and act all Ally on us today please. We had a hard day." Austin begs.

"Then why don't you go play at the basketball court?" I asked.

"Because, they don't have a tuba there." Dez said.

"Why do you need the tuba?" I asked.

"We're playing tuba basketball, of course." Austin says.

"Oh, well, that makes absolutely no sense." I said looking at them confused. "Can't you just play regular basketball?" I asked.

"Fine, but that will not be much fun." Dez said. "But I'm bringing the tuba." Dez said walking out.

"I'll add that to your tap! Again!" I yelled after him.

"Hey Ally, can I ask you something?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" I asked.

"I like someone. I just don't know how to tell them. Can you help me?" Austin asked looking down.

I felt jealousy sink in. I shook that out of the way.

"Why don't you do what you did for Cassidy?" I asked.

"Because. They deserve to be told in a different way. They mean so much more to me then Cassidy ever did." Austin said.

I felt my heart melt at his words.

"Well, how about tell them by arranging it without them knowing it is a date and take them somewhere that would blow their mind and tell them that way." Ally said.

His eyes brightened up at my idea. He smiled. He pulled my into a deep hug. I blushed at this.

"Thank you, Ally!" Austin said pulling away.

"No problem." I said.

Austin ran out off the shop. I frowned. Whoever he liked was a lucky girl…

... …. …. …. ….

_Three Days Later -_

... …. …. …. ….

I was at Trish's new job. She got a job at the movie theater. She was currently getting yelled at by her boss. She spilt five bags of popcorn on the floor, gave a costumer a root beer instead of sprite and snuck into one of the movies when she was suppose to be working. So… Yeah. Once the boss left she turned to me. She gave me a smile. It was obvious she didn't care that she just got yelled at. She walked up to me. I needed to tell her everything.

"Hey Ally! What's up?" She asked smiling.

"Nothing good. I got something to tell you." I said.

"What is it?" She asked looking concerned.

"Well, I got a crush on Austin, and three days ago he asked me for advice to how to get the new girl he likes." I said looking down.

"Oh, Ally!" Trish says giving me a hug.

"I don't know what to do. I might be in love with him." I said as tears began to fall down my cheeks.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" She asked.

"I can't. I don't want to ruin our friendship." I said.

"I don't think it will." She said.

I cried on her shoulder for a few more minutes. I left an hour later. I was heading towards Sonic Boom when Austin popped out of nowhere and grabbed my arm.

"Hey Ally; I want to show you the place I'm going to ask my crush out is. I want to know if it is good enough." He said dragging me forward.

He stopped when we saw Sonic Boom.

"Here, out this over your eyes." He said covering my eyes with a blindfold.

"Um… Okay…" I said unsure.

He started to lead me towards the store. I almost tripped.

"Opps! Sorry! Watch your step." He said.

It was then I realized we were heading towards the practice room. _'Why are we heading up there?' _I thought. It took a few minutes but we soon reached the door. I did trip once or twice but I was lucky it was not three times.

"Don't take the blindfold off till I say." Austin said.

"Okay." I said.

I heard him open the door. I then felt him grab my arm and pulled me inside.

"Okay, take it off." Austin said.

I pulled the blindfold off. My eyes widen at what I saw. The room lights were dimmed, a table was in the middle with food placed on the table. But caught my attention was the banner that said, _'Ally Dawson, Will you go out with me? –Austin Moon'_. I felt tears whelm up in my eyes. I turn to Austin. He looked nervous. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. Austin must have been taken back at this because he staggered back. But he did not fall. He then kissed backed. I felt my heart soar at that. Yeah, I was in love with Austin Moon.

"I take it that as a yes." Austin said smiling.

"Of course it is a yes. I love you…" I said.

My eyes widen in fear when I said that.

"Good, because I love you too." He said giving me a peck on the lips.

I smiled during the kiss.

"Well, I might be against eating in the store but I'll let this one slide." I said smiling.

"Good, we don't want to let this food go to waste." I smiled at him.

"Okay." I said.

We ate the food and talked. A month later Trish and Dez started to date. Five years later Austin proposed to me. I said yes. We had three kids. The oldest was Austin Daniel Moon. He had Austin's blonde hair and my brown eyes. He liked to be called Daniel. Then came the twins. Abigail Rose and Aaron Timothy Moon. They had my hair color but Austin's eyes. Trish and Dez got married a year after us and had two kids. Bailey Faith. She had Dez's red hair and Trish's eyes. Next was Louise James. He had Trish's hair and Dez's eyes. The kids became friends as soon as they were born. I couldn't ask for a better life.

... …. …. …. ….

_Me: Well, there you go! I hope you like it!_

_Austin: It was awesome!_

_Ally: Yeah!_

_Me: Good. Well, bye!_

... …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

... …. …. …. ….


End file.
